deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta Vs Bass
Description Mega Man Vs Dragon Ball Z! Two villains obsessed with proving themselves the strongest face off... to see who is the strongest '' I will be using Saiyan Saga Vegeta for the purposes of this fight,as the later Vegetas would be too strong. Interlude '''Hercule: Sometimes, the bad guy is just cooler than the good guy.' RoboCop: Like Vegeta, who, according to my files, calls himself the prince of Saiyans And Bass, the "Ultimate" Robot Master. He's Robocop, and I'm Hercule... the World Champ! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a DeathBattle. Vegeta (Saiyan Saga) Some of you might not believe it, but there was a time when I ''wasn't ''the World Champ! What a great shock to all of us. Continue. Well, back in those dark ages, the guy generally recognised as the world's strongest was this dude named Goku. That was soon to change. This other dude, named Radish or something, showed up and beat up Goku, and this other guy named Pickle. I believe that your information may be flawed. Huh? Never mind. Either way, Goku and Piccolo teamed up to fight Raditz, and defeated him, but at the cost of Goku's life. Yeah. It was real heroic. Almost as heroic as me standing up to Cell and Majin Buu! Again, I... never mind. Before Raditz died, he warned the warriors of Earth that two more of his race, the Saiyans, would arive, both much stronger than he himself. So they buffed up! This was also about the time that I was training in the Satan dojo to become the strongest fighter in the world. At the same time, Goku was training in Other World. This is a bit confusing for me. I have died before, and I never saw any "other world." It's complicated. Anyway, the sayians arived, and they were ''powerhouses. ''Probably almost as strong as I was at the time. *'Sigh* Yes, they were powerful. Nappa, the second-in-command, was strong enough, but Vegeta, their leader, was on a whole different level. His power was so great that Goku, returned from Other World and so strong that he could effortlessly swat aside both Raditz and Nappa, who was tens of times stronger, had to use all of his power to just stand up to the relentless force of the Saiyan prince. And he barely won. Your move, creep. '''Uuh, ok... I guess. (Thinking out loud) this guy is crazy! So, anyway, Vegeta eventually lost to Goku, who unlocked some kind of full-power or something. But then things got bad. Vegeta used his Giant Monkey form to fight Goku, and this form was much stronger. But the good guys eventually won. YEAH! ' Err... according to my files, it is referred to as Vegeta's "Ozaru" form. '''What is? Never mind. To continue, Vegeta lived to fight again, and to get even stronger, but this is where it stops for us. That's right. Any stronger Vegeta would probably wipe the floor with his opponent. So this is where we go into his weapons and abilities. First, he has his Scouter, a multi-purpose eyepiece that helps him locate and gauge the power of his foes. But it has some weaknesses. For one thing, it can't pick up a power level that is too high, as he wasn't able to sense me when he came to earth. Second, it can only sense people with magical ki energy. He has many ki attacks. His main move is his Galick Gun, a blast of purple energy comparable to the Kamehameha used by Goku. He also has his Dirty Fireworks technique, in which he grabs you, throws you up in the air, and makes you explode. Then he also has a move where he shoots tons of balls of energy, each pretty weak by his standards, but when you are getting hit by gazillions of them, it doesn't matter. He also has a technique he uses called the "Final Galick Cannon," in which he shoots a one handed Galick Gun at point blank range into the opponents torso. Then finally, his most powerful move is the Super Galick Gun, a powered-up version of the regular Galick Gun. Vegeta was maybe the second strongest person on earth for a while! Let's find out if he was really the third! Bass In the year 20XX, a constant feud was in action between the evil Dr. Wily and the benevolent, but still law-breaking, Dr. Light, who were each backed up by their respective robotic creations. Light's were obviously better, as his robot Mega Man was able to singlehandedly and relatively effortlessly drop the hundreds of robots working for the Dr. Willy. Wily. Whatever. With one exeption. Bass. Bass was the robot specifically made to combat Mega Man, and he did a good job, nearly destroying everything Light had created, first by ruse, and then by force. Bass also has a dog named Treble who is a major part of his arsenal. We are taking Wiz and Boomstick's lead here and saying that he can only use it for the Treble Boost. Other than that, Bass has plenty of abilities to do battle with. First off is his Bass Buster, a weapon that can be aimed in any direction and can rapid-fire devestating shots or charge for an even devestatinger shot. That weapon has been upgraded several times, first with the Super Buster, doubling it's damage, and then the Hyper Buster, allowing it to pass through solid walls to hit foes. It then was upgraded again, ''this time allowing it to shut down force feilds. '''He's got the Spread Drill, a giant drill that splits into two smaller drills, which each split into two even smaller drills.' Then there is the Ice Wall, which creates a wall of ice. Duh. He has the Wave Burner, which creates a whip of flame in air and a whip of water in the water. Convinent. The Remote Mine allows him to place a stickybomb on a foe which explodes at a touch of a button. And he has the completely non-magical Magic Card, a square projectile that boomerangs in whatever direction he throws it. The Copy Vision allows him to make a small and weak copy of himself to distract and annoy enemies. And the Lightning Bolt hits every enemy in the area with a... lighting bolt. Finally he has the Tengu Blade and the Flip Kick, melee abilities in which he uses a beam-shooting sword and a energized backflip kick, respectively. And he has one more trick up his sleeve. When he uses his dog Treble to prefore the Treble Boost, he gains speed, power, and extremely agile flight. Now that the fighters have been sufficiently analyzed, I assume that the simulation is ready to begin. What is it that Boomsick says? Oh, yeah... DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! YEAH!!!! WORLD CHAMP OVER HERE!!! LIKE, COMMENT, AND SUBSCRIBE!!! DEATHBATTLE Pre-Fight Nappa and Vegeta are walking around an open area when they reach a cliff. They look over it and see a large castle. "Nappa, that looks like it's probably the home of one of this miserable planet's leaders. Why don't you destroy it?" "I would love to Vegeta. HAHAHA... RAAAAAAH!!!" The bald Saiyan fired off a massive blast of energy that turned the castle to a burning wreck. A flash of purple light came from the castle and flew into the air. "Vegeta, did you see that?" "Of course. Don't worry about it. It is probably just an escape capsule." "Of course." The two Saiyans suddenly noticed that purple light was reflecting off the ground, and the looked up in the air to see thousands of energy bolts flying toward them with extreme speed. "Vegeta, how many blasts do you think there are???" "It's- IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAAAAAAAND!!!!!!" "WHAT, NINE-THOUSAND!?!?!? THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN B..." Nappa's hilariously exaggerated outburst was interrupted by the impact of the blasts, tearing apart the cliff they were standing on and leaving Nappa groggy and Vegeta pissed. A streak of purple light flashed through the air and landed on the ground, turning into Bass, the "Ultimate" Robot Master. Bass dashed at Nappa and flip-kicked him in the chin, knocking out several teeth and staggering him. Bass walked over to him, uninterrupted by Vegeta, charged a shot, and fired it point-blank into Nappa's face, blowing his entire head off, and sending sprays of blood and chunks of brain and bone everywhere. Now Vegeta was really ''pissed. "Why you! You killed my partner! He may have been a weakling and a fool, but he was my partner nonetheless. I am going to make you pay for that!" "Heh. You may not be Mega Man, but you do look like good practice. Let's go!" FIGHT!! Vegeta charged full-speed at Bass, who dodged and countered with a few rapid-fire Bass Buster shots, before switching to his Tengu Blade and slashing several times at Vegeta, who dodged and countered with a punch that sent Bass flying hundreds of yards into the air. Vegeta charged for a few moments and then blasted into the air with an explosion of ki, and flew at high-speeds toward Bass, who was practically hanging in midair. Bass fired off a semi-charged Bass Buster bolt, but Vegeta easily deflected it with a backhand strike before unleashing a barrage of punches to Bass's torso and face, and then flew over him and double-fist-punched him downward, where he struck the ground with a resounding- '''BOOM!' As Vegeta sped downwards toward Bass, he was met with a volley of ranged strikes from the Tengu blade, slightly cutting his clothes and using quite a bit of ki in order to prevent any injury. Vegeta got mad and decided that this wasn't the time for melee. He pulled both of his hands back behind his right side. "Galick... Bass charged his Bass Buster. "GUN!!!" Vegeta thrust his hands forward and released a wave of purple energy, while Bass also fired off his blast. It was not very effective, and the Galick Gun hit Bass with enough force to shake a continent. Bass got to his feet, groggy and scratched, but not seriously damaged. He was lucky. Vegeta rushed at him at high-speed and launched repeated strikes at Bass, doing significant damage, before he leapt backwards and yelled- "The Saiyans are a true warrior race! Don't underestimate us!" while charging his fist with purple ki and dashing forward at high speed. Vegeta threw the punch, but instead of hitting Bass with his Final Galick Cannon, his fist collided with a Ice Wall that the Robot Master had created. Vegeta released the ki stored withing his fist, obliterating the ice, but was instantly struck by and overwhelming volley of rapid-fire Bass Buster shots. "Why..." Vegeta was hit by a charged shot, which shut him up for a moment. "You..." A direct volley of shots nailed him again, and he coughed. "Little..." He was struck by several hits from the Tengu Blade. "Robotic..." A heavy hit from a full-charged Bass Buster sent him dropping to his knees in an unutterable rage. "FAAAAART!!!" Vegeta practically exploded in a blast of Ki, and charged Bass with both fists extended, striking him in the torso and carrying him into the air. The two streaked upwards at incredible speed, breaking first the sound barrier, then the light barrier. Bass, hardly able to deal with such speed in his solid form, threw his arms back trying to hit the Saiyan prince, but was completely unable to do so. They streaked out of Earth's atmosphere and toward the moon. When they were about 4,000 miles away, Vegeta unleashed a Final Galick Cannon on Bass, sending him flying toward the moon, which he struck. Vegeta then unlimbered his heavy artillery. "Super.... Galick... GUUUUN!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he fired off the massive projectile that struck the moon. It took a few seconds for it's true effect to be realized, as the moon exploded into hundreds of pieces. To Vegeta's surprise, he hadn't heard a thing. Not the explosion, not his own voice, not the sound of his blast... then he realized. He was in space. And he couldn't breathe. Meanwhile, on a floating chunk of ex-moon-'' Bass was groggy and damaged as he got to his feet from the massive blast. He realized again that he had just been on the moon and had been hit by the blast that destroyed it. He panned his head around and saw Treble patiently sitting on a floating peice of Moon, wagging his tail. "Alright, boy. Here we go." Vegeta looked around in a panic. "My god, I have to get back to Earth!" As he turned to the planet to begin his flight, little did he realize that he would arrive much sooner than he had expected, as he was struck from behind by Bass, moving beyond light speed. Bass, now fused with Treble and sporting large wings, collided with Vegeta and flew at ludicrous speeds toward the surface of the planet below. During reentry, the two ignited, with the Saiyan prince taking most of the punishment, his scouter ripping off of his face. The duo crashed into the earth with enough force to shake the entire planet and create a crater the size of a medium-sized US state. Vegeta staggered out of the crater, holding his head in his hands. "Damn that worthless robot. If he thinks he can beat me..." "Then what? What will you do if you think you can defeat me?" Bass, using his Treble Boost, was hovering above Vegeta, arms crossed and head cocked. He was confident that the prince would give up after the hit he had just taken. "Ha! I will destroy you, robot! I'll tear you apart. Nobody defeats Prince Vegeta! No one! After I'm finished with you, I'll take out Freiza as well! I'll become the ruler of the galaxy!" "Wow. You're more megalomaniacal that Wily. I guess it's too the death then. Good. Just how I like it." Vegeta hunched down in a squat and began yelling, charging up his ki. Bass, taken slightly aback, backed off a few feet, before realizing that he needed to take him down quickly and began charging a blast himself. When the two combatants had both decided that they were sufficiently charged, Bass fired his blast. It never even came ''close to hitting it's mark. Vegeta dissipated in a flash of light and energy, appearing behind Bass, whom he kicked in the side, sending him flying. Vegeta boosted his flight speed with ki and rushed after his rapidly launched foe, but was surprised by a barrage of Spread Drill shots, keeping him at a distance with the shotgun-like attack patterns. Vegeta deflected, blasted, or dodged every single drill before rushing Bass again. But before he was able to hit his foe with his attack, he was struck point-blank with a large Spread Drill, causing a small drop of blood to trickle down his forehead. "Why you...!" Vegeta unleashed a massive barrage of punches on the Robot Master, before his foe turned around in the opposite direction and flew away. Vegeta realized that Bass was much faster than he was and that he would have to attack directly, so he fired off another massive barrage, this time a barrage of ki blasts at Bass, who countered with a great surplus of Bassium-fueled, Bass Buster shots. Vegeta avoid the attack and charged Bass, who rapidly turned around. The two struck fists, Bass firing his charged Bass Buster point-blank to buff-up his punch, and Vegeta enhancing his strike with ki. The two repeated the process several times until Bass gained the upper hand and fired his Lightning Bolt, knocking Vegeta near-unconscious and to the ground. The Saiyan Prince rose to his feet, shrouded in a massive field of burning ki. Bass flew down toward him. "Is that all you have got, oh great prince?" "Fool. Tell me, does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?" Although he would never have admitted it, Bass was slightly intimidated by the sheer badassery of the statement. But he wasn't about to let Vegeta follow it up. He raised his Bass Buster and charged, as Vegeta simply fired a blue ki blast into the sky. As Bass prepared to fire, he saw it. The ball of ki had grown to an enormous size in the sky. What did it look like? Bass couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Now listen you worthless robot. This will be the last time you ever hear a human voice, so listen carefully. I haven't even begun to fight. As Vegeta turned and looked at the ball, Bass realized what it looked like. It looked like the moon. This really sucked for him. Vegeta's body twisted and contorted, growing fur. His eyes turned red and he began to grow in size as well. His tail grew and moved, his face changed shape, and his muscles grew to the point that his clothes should certainly have ripped off. They didn't, somehow. Vegeta eventually finished his transformation into a Ozaru Great Ape, and beat his chest with such force that the air itself shook. "Uh, oh. This could be an issue." Bass flitted through the air, trying to stall the massive ape from getting his position while he came up with a plan to take down the beast. That wasn't going to work, however, as Vegeta swung a backhand that sent Bass flying miles through the air. By the time Bass stopped his flight and got his bearings, he had no time to dodge the massive ball of ki that Vegeta had launched in his direction. He was struck with the ball, which exploded with such force that it created a hundred-foot deep crater in the ground nearly a mile below. The massive ape flew through the air at Bass, whom it smacked with it's giant fist, sending the Robot Master through the air into the ground. Vegeta fell through the atmosphere at hundreds of thousands of miles per hour, crashing into Bass with the force of meteoric impact, creating a dust cloud large enough to darken the entire planet for months. Bass flew at massive speed into the air, firing dozens of Remote Mines at Vegeta only to instantly detonate them. His superior speed kept the Saiyan Ape at a distance, while Vegeta tried, and failed, to catch up. "Well, it may have added power, but that ape form definitely didn't add brains. If I can keep doing what I am doing, that transformation might just get me the win." Bass was sorely mistaken. Vegeta, finally getting his bearings, rushed at Bass, his speed actually increased by the transformation. Bass attempted to dodge the rapidly incoming ape, but was caught by a massive fist to the torso. Vegeta then launched repeated ki blasts at Bass, who was only able to dodge a few of them. Bass tried to use his Remote Mine, firing a few of the explosives at the Great Ape, but Vegeta simply caught them, and then swept his hand around and grabbed Bass in his palm. As the mines exploded, Bass was caught point-blank by the blast and was seriously damaged. Vegeta tossed Bass a few feet into the air, lifted his fists above his head, and brought them back down on the Robot Master, sending him flying into the ground at massive speed. Bass struck the ground hard enough to embed him meters into the tough bedrock that was left over from their meteoric collision and the blast earlier. Bass floated helplessly out of the hole, almost completely out of weapon energy and health. Almost. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Vegeta fell to the ground, rocking the entire area, and rushed Bass, the beat of his footsteps rolling away for miles. Bass fired off all of the energy in his Ice Wall, creating a barrier that at least took a few punches for Vegeta to smash down, and then unleashed all of the power of his Lightning Bolt, knocking the Saiyan Prince to his knees. He wasn't finished yet. He unleashed all of the odd shots of his Tengu Blade, Magic Card, and Spread Missile that he hadn't used, and then fried the massive hairy ape with his Wave Burner, and then stepped back. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the hole that his impact had made, and fell in. Vegeta, smoking, burned, and furious, came up with a simple plan. He would charge a Super Galick Gun and wait for Bass to emerge. As the Robot Master hovered his way out of the hole, Vegeta fired off the tremendous blast that leveled terrain for hundreds of miles. Bass was no more, and Vegeta slowly transformed back into his human form. "Ha. I showed him. A Saiyan prince is not to be trifled with! Too bad I will have trouble replacing Nappa, now that most of the Saiyans are dead... But it doesn't matter. I am the stro... WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!? Bass emerged from the hole, damaged, but fully intact, chuckling. "Fool. You have no idea what you are messing with. I didn't even feel that." Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Bass definitely had felt it, he had simply used his Copy Vision to trick Vegeta into aiming several meters above his head. The Saiyan prince was completely shocked and incredibly enraged. "Y-you defeated me at base... Y-you defeated my Ozaru form... but... now I am greater than both of those! I... am... A SUPER SAIYAN!!!" Vegeta practically exploded with ki, sending cracks along the ground and purple energy surging through the air. The sheer power of the power-up sent Bass's scanners off the charts. "W-what?? How could his power get even stronger?!? This is impossible!" Vegeta flew at massive speeds at the robot master, who tried to dodge through the air, but was rapidly outpaced by the self-proclaimed super Saiyan, who punched him with enough force to crack his Bassium chassis. As Bass hurdled through the air into the atmosphere, Vegeta rushed up and outran him, catching the hurtling Robot Master and holding him to his face. "You robotic scum. You truly believed that you could defeat the prince of Saiyans? Fool. You are hardly worth finishing off." Vegeta held Bass aloft and looked him in the eye. "But that isn't going to stop me from doing it." Vegeta spun around and hurled Bass into space, before pointing a single finger in his direction. Ki surged through his body, lightning-like energy pulsing around him. With ki blowing in every direction, Vegeta fired off his blast, and, hundreds of miles above, Bass exploded. "Hmph. Simple tricks." Vegeta flew to the ground and breathed a breath of air. He was glad to have finally defeated the machine that had challenged him. He looked at the ground in front of him. He stepped back suddenly, realizing that there was a Remote Mine directly in front of his feet. As the mine exploded, Vegeta spun around to see Bass, massively damaged, floating above him. The blast didn't scratch the powered-up Vegeta, but he was absolutely shocked to see that his foe was still alive. "S-sup-suprised to see me, Vege- Vegeta?" "Why, you! How could you survive that? How, how, how... heh. It doesn't matter. You are absolutely helpless." Bass smiled. He reached into his unknown storage space behind him and pulled out two small capsules. "Not for long." Bass smashed the capsules into his chest, instantly fully repairing him and refilling his energy. "W-what!?!?! Impossible!" "Not at all, oh, great prince. And there are plenty more where those came from." "Well then. I am just going to have to destroy you in one hit! Prepare yourself, machine!!! I am going to destroy you! SUPER..." Bass was worried. In size alone this blast appeared several times more powerful than that fired by Vegeta in his Great Ape form. He readied his Bass Buster for one more shot. "GALICK..." Bass charged his buster with all the energy he could muster. This would be the climax of the fight, and he wasn't about to screw it up. "GUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!" Vegeta fired off the massive blast, a wave of purple energy so powerful that it ignited the ground for several miles and incinerated rock several yards away. Then Bass fired. Bass's blast was so tremendous that it nearly matched Vegeta's in sheer size, and the two prideful warriors were silent with sheer effort as the beams clashed. The point at which the two titanic beams collided slowly grew into a massive purple ball of energized Bassium and Ki, which both fighters knew would kill them if they failed to overcome the opponent's beam. Vegeta realized that he was nearly out of energy, and that he had do do something fast if he wanted to survive. He pulled back his hands for a split-second, and then thrust them forward again with all of his Ki attached. Vegeta gained the upper hand and the ball of energy rushed toward Bass at great speed. "NO!!! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!!!" Bass transformed his free hand into another Bass Buster and began charging, fully aware that the surge of energy from the blast he was preparing to fire could kill him. He fired. The blast that Bass let off was even greater than the first, colliding with the other two beams with such power that the very atmosphere shook, and that was when Bass realized. He had won. Vegeta had no power. As the blast advanced toward the Saiyan prince, he closed his eyes in contemplatinon. And he came to a great realization. It was all Kakarot's fault. If that little punk hadn't killed Raditz and led him to this godforsaken planet, this never would have happened. "GODDAMN YOU YOU WORTHLESS ROBOT!!! GODDAMN YOU KAKAROT!! GODDAMN YOU NAPPA!!! GODDAMN YOU FREIZA!!! GODDAMN ALL OF YOU!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!...." When the blast struck Vegeta he only held it for a moment before it overpowered him. As he incinerated in the sheer force of the blast, he took comfort in the fact that the entire planet would also likely be blown to bits. KO!!!! Conclusion So, wow. We have a loser! I never did like that guy. According to my files, Bass had no way to win, soooo... your move, creep. Boomstick: Oh, no! Not gonna happen! Hercule: W-what? Who are you guys? Wiz (In mechanical voice): I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to get our job back from a couple of stupid posers! Robocop: What... what are you two creeps doing here?! Uuumm... You're under arrest! Wiz: Oh, no. *Reaches over to Robocop and grabs his helmet* Now, the mask comes off. *Pulls off the mask, revealing Dan Hibiki disguised as Robocop* Dan: Hurk! T-this isn't what it looks like! Hercule: What!?! That cream puff?? I've been cowering in front of the weakest dude ever!?! Boomstick: Sooo... does this mean this isn't the real Hercule? NOW THE AFRO COMES OFF! *Reaches over and pulls on Hercule's afro. Nothing happens.* Hercule: Yowch! What was that for! Punk! *Punches at Boomstick, who effortlessly catches his fist* AAAh! Dan, take down the weakling over there and help me! Dan: HYAH!!! Wiz: Oh, no. *Catches Dan's fist with the greatest of ease.* Unlike you, OmniCorp actually helped me. So do yourself a favor and get. Out. Now. *Wiz drawls gun and Boomstick cocks Super Shotgun leg* Hercule: Uuhh, ok! Let's get out of here! *Sounds of Hercule and Dan running out of the room are heard.* Wiz: Well. Now that that is done with, let's get back to our show. Boomstick: Yeah. Let's watch the battle. *A bit of time passes.* GODMOTHERFCKING DAMN IT!! Why did the DBZ character lose again?!? Here's why. Bass and Vegeta are about equal in most ways, but Vegeta has the edge in durability and attack. On the other hand, Bass is vastly faster, and has a much greater variety of weaponry. Now, even on the ground, Bass was faster than Vegeta, and nearly as strong and tough. But when he used the Treble Boost, he nearly matched Vegeta in every way, and his speed went through the roof. But the biggest difference was their difference in stamina. While Vegeta can rather easily run out of power and needs time to recharge, thanks to Bassium, Bass's energy is nearly unlimited. So when Vegeta was getting tired, and only using more energy by going Ozaru and Full-Power, Bass was hardly even getting winded. And once Bass pulled out his E-tanks, at the end of the fight, Vegeta was finished. I guess Vegeta just couldn't handle the power. The winner, is Bass. Next Time "Hasta La Vista, baby. You are terminated." "That's totally bogus, dude!" "Yeah, most heinous and non-triumphant!" Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant